Shrine Maiden of Adulthood
by AnnabelleSoul
Summary: Reimu lives a little, and does some clumsy experimenting. One-shot.


Pale, fluttering sunlight shimmered through trees and the occasional cloud. The Human Village was bright with sun today, and everyone was out and about.

Today, Reimu was there alone. She'd recently saved up some money, so she decided that today was the day to spend.

Mandarins, meat, and other such basic foods were on the menu. Most of this would only last her a little into the week, but she could probably think of someone else to count on for those days.

In the center of the village, Reimu spread out her arms. It was a particularly fresh spring morning, and also the start of the weekend, for whatever that was worth.

_Should I hit a diner, first?_

She wasn't really sure how to begin her morning here. No villager would bother her arbitrarily, that much was certain.

But, she was bothered anyway, and by a particularly notable villager. "Reimu."

Reimu jumped, and turned back around. "Wh- what?"

Keine stood there. Her smile shifted, and she took a step back. "Sorry for spooking you. There's something I want to talk with you about."

_Really…_

Immediately unenthused, Reimu pouted back at her. "What is it? I'm looking for food."

"I'll buy you some." Keine proposed.

Instantly, Reimu was all ears. "Alright, who've I gotta kill?"

Keine grinned back. "You're not killing anyone! Some students of mine haven't been coming to school, recently… and, I've been worried that they're all skipping together."

That wasn't really intimidating. Reimu rolled her eyes. "Is that it?"

"Yes." Keine confirmed.

Shaking her head, Reimu began to walk off, even without learning where they were. "That should be easy."

Keine walked after her, so that she wouldn't just get lost instead. "Um, their hangout is in the northeast of the village. I only know about this, because there have been reports of juvenile crime in the area. Vandalism, harassment, loitering..."

Reimu had to immediately do a U-turn to follow Keine's directions. "Alright. I'll go run around, looking for them. How much you willing to buy me?"

Keine smiled sheepishly. "...A lot?"

"It's a deal." Reimu ran ahead.

**Shrine Maiden of Adulthood**

Reimu stepped ahead, on the dirt trail surrounded by farmland on either side.

_Where the heck could they be?_

She wasn't sure _how many_ boys she was searching for, or if they were even boys. The way Keine spoke about it, Reimu suspected a small gang of them, at least.

_It's not usually my problem to deal with humans. But, I can't imagine it being that much harder than handling youkai._

Eventually, she came to a barn positioned rather close to the road. There was a big A drawn on it, with a circle and a cross through it.

_A for Anarchy, huh. Looks suspicious to me._

She moved for the barn doors, which were alright slightly ajar. Upon trying to push them open, she found them blockaded.

_But, not blockaded very well._

After mustering up some strength, she pushed the barn door open just enough to let herself squeeze inside.

Some lanterns were lit on the inside, lighting up the place.

"Uuh… Mashiro…" Instantly, Reimu heard the voices of boys. "Someone's here."

"Oo, oh gods!"

"Is it miss _box head?"_

"Guys, let me look."

...From around one of the walls, a moderately tall, late teens man walked out, his eyes meeting Reimu's.

"Who is it?" A boy called out from behind him. But, he didn't answer.

He took a deep breath, strutting closer to Reimu. "Hey."

"Yeah, hey." Reimu gave him a dull look. "You this Mashiro guy?"

"Maybe." He smiled, and cast his navy-colored hair aside with one hand. "You're Reimu, aren't you?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm Marisa. What's going on out here?"

A certain someone's voice came from around behind the same wall. "You ain't Marisa!"

Marisa herself romped out. She wasn't in her witch garb; rather, she was in some loose-fitting t-shirt, and didn't seem to have pants on. _"I'm_ Marisa!"

Reimu let her head hang to the side. "Marisa…? What're _you_ doing here?"

Marisa gave her a wink. "I'm on a date, ze!"

"A date?" Reimu blinked. "...In a barn house, on the side of the road."

Marisa looked away innocently. "We~ll… this is like, his hangout place, ze. Ain't that right, Ma-kun?"

Mashiro snapped his fingers in confirmation.

Reimu considered this. "His hangout place, huh? Would this 'Ma-kun' happen to know anything about the kids skipping Keine's classes?"

After a quiet moment, Marisa gave Mashiro a mischievous grin. "Well. He _might._ But don't go shootin' us just yet, Reimu."

"Give me three good reasons." Reimu folded her arms.

"One!" Marisa leaned forward, pointing at her, exposing her naked butt to the air. "This place is really cool!"

"Tw- two." Mashiro helped out. "...We think you and Marisa are really cute."

_Wait, what the hell..._

"Three!" Marisa had the last reason. "We'd be kinda sad, if you just broke our stuff on us."

"...I'll withhold my judgment, _I guess."_ Reimu was temporarily placated. "I'm still gonna stick around, to see what you're all actually doing."

Mashiro smiled. "You're not gonna regret it, Reimu. Trust me. We uhm… we of the village, we really appreciate you."

"C'mon." Marisa gestured for Reimu to follow. "Also, if yer feelin' warm, feel free ta toss yer skirt an' shirt off!"

"A- around _them?"_ Reimu dreaded that idea. "You're _too_ comfortable, Marisa."

"Hehehe…" Marisa just giggled at her worry.

Reimu followed her behind the wall, into the furthest back portion of the barn.

There were many blonde boys here, most seemingly either in or beginning their teenage years. "Oh… oh! It's the Hakurei!"

"Reimu's here to party with us!"

"Re- Reimu…!?"

"I love you, Reimu!"

"Ma-... Marisa actually like, got Reimu here?"

...Reimu scratched her own cheek, blushing a little. "What."

"It's like our own little fanclub, ze!" Marisa smiled widely back at Reimu. "Ain't it great?"

"You guys want some beer?" Mashiro stepped towards a barrel in the back of the small enclave. "I paid my dad to get a bunch."

"Oh, yeah!" Marisa nodded grandly… "And I helped ya wit' the rest! Not that Reimu needs ta know anything 'bout that…"

"About what now?" Reimu wasn't fully paying attention, snapping her gaze away from the intently staring boys.

Marisa hid the truth. "Ma-kun's dad bought beer, ze."

_Probably not really good beer, if it's just in some barrel in the back of a barn. Whatever._

Unsure what to do next, Reimu sat down atop a tuft of hay near one of the side walls.

Instantly, the blond-haired boys were all upon her.

One of them sat next to her. She realized none of them had pants on; or even underwear, just long t-shirts or shirts, similar to Marisa's.

_Um. Why're they all nearly naked…?_

"Reimu…" One of the blonde-haired boys sat in Reimu's lap right away, shifting to cast his legs across hers. "Um. Can you take off your shirt?"

Reimu blinked. "My- my shirt?"

"Yeah." His face was blushed red, and his eyes were on her breasts the whole time. "I- I haven't seen many girl's chests… and…"

A different boy with a red star-shaped clip in his hair sat to Reimu's right, nestling himself into her side, pressing his head into her breast there. "You're _really_ soft…"

"I- I bet they look really nice, too." The first boy stared intently at her side, where her sarashi could be seen in her dress's opening.

Reimu looked around, her face growing redder, when she saw a boy in a yellow shirt nearby. He was holding his shirt down over his thighs, obviously concealing his arousal.

One boy was in a loose-fitting, green hoodie, staring into her gaze when she looked down at him. His golden hair was messy, and his green eyes looked tired.

"I-..." Reimu wasn't sure what to say. But, she didn't protest, as they all gathered up around her.

Leaning in close, the boy on her lap slid his hand into her shirt, feeling her sarashi. "They- look _really_ big."

_Are- are they really?_

The green hoodie-clad boy moved around her back. "You smell nice, Reimu…"

_Too many boys!_ Reimu felt their heat all around her.

_But-..._

She looked down at the one feeling at her chest, and the other with his head in her right breast.

_They're really cute…_

She felt the green-dressed boy wrap his legs around her torso, hugging on from behind, pressing his face into her back.

"You boys sure you want to hound her like this already?" Mashiro shook his head, walking up to them. "Sorry about this, Reimu."

"It's-..." Reimu looked away. "It's fine."

Mashiro snorted. "Oh, is it? You don't mind if I let them crowd around you, then?"

...Reimu shrugged. "I- I guess not."

_Feels kind of nice... to be liked, like this._

"Mm- mgh…" Marisa chugged from a rough-looking wood mug, downing some of the beer there. "Hah~! Hell yeah! Looks like yer gettin' cozy already, Reimu!"

Reimu pouted. "Sh- shut up."

She looked down at the boys, as they kept themselves close to her.

_What am I doing?_

"I _really, really_ like you, Reimu."

"Your skin looks so cool…"

"Uu- um." She looked up, and saw the yellow-shirted boy standing.

"I- I can get you a drink." He offered. His hands weren't on his shirt.

Reimu could see his pale erection under the hem of his shirt.

_It's-... it's longer than I thought…_

"Su- sure." Her cheeks reddened.

He went to go grab a wooden mug. Marisa grinned wickedly, prancing up. "See somethin' you like, _Reimu~?"_

"Shut _up."_ Reimu frowned back. "I'm not a pervert. Even if these kids are really cute… what am I supposed to be _doing_ here? Keine needs her kids back."

"They're really _cute_, huh?" Marisa shook her head. "Awh, Reimu."

Reimu tried to stand up, but the boy in her lap was too heavy, and the green-clad boy was still wrapped around her, hugging onto her. His legs couldn't entirely wrap around her because of the other boy in her lap.

_What the hell-_

She felt the green-clad, shy boy's member throb against her back.

_These kids are so horny…_

"Here…" The yellow-clad boy came back with a full mug, and Reimu's eyes were drawn to his length again. "Reimu, he- here's your beer."

Slowly accepting it, then checking Marisa's stare, Reimu searched the boys around herself. "What's your names, anyway?"

The one with the red star clip in his hair looked up from her breasts. "Aa- Azusa…"

"Rei." The yellow-clad boy spoke, his private place still in full view. "I- I'm Rei."

The one with his hand inside Reimu's shirt looked up at her. "Uzuki. You're really cool, Reimu."

"...Mars." The green-clad boy behind Reimu answered.

His hands began to run through her hair, making Reimu jump, then slouch. "You smell really nice."

While he massaged her hair, and the two boys at her sides kneaded her breasts, she looked down into the beer.

_This… this really isn't all that bad…_ _even if it's a little weird_…

Leaning her head back, she began to drink it.

_This- is actually pretty good shit…!_

While the boys massaged Reimu, she blinked her eyes lazily.

Rei stepped closer, and she narrowed her eyes a little. _He's so… so hard. How is he this horny…? Is it because of me?_

"Reimu…" He leaned closer. "I can hold your beer- so you can take your shirt off…"

Reimu blinked. "...We- well- nnh…" Before she could confirm or deny, he took the mug.

Uzuki and Azusa reached for the hems of her shirt, and began to lift.

_Do I- really want this? What am I-_

Just to make things easier, she lifted her arms, and they soon lifted the shirt off for her.

"Ww- wow…" Uzuki smiled widely at her chest. "You're _so sexy…"_

"I'm-... I'm not." Reimu protested, gazing down at him. He began to cup her sarashi-bound breast, gently feeling it. "Would you-"

Mars' head was on her right shoulder, and he reached around her, feeling at her breasts, too.

Azusa joined in, both of his hands playing with Reimu's right breast experimentally. "It's like a pillow…"

_It's all just… it's too much…_

Reimu leaned back, into Mars' embrace, while he kneaded her chest. _Damn it…_ _fucking, cute boys..._

_So many boys…_

Reimu panned her head around, and saw Marisa standing before two other boys, these two with brown and black hair. She pointed over at Reimu, grinning.

Reimu bit her lower lip.

_This is bad… I'm letting myself get carried away. Just because it feels good-_

Rei stood really close, and Reimu's eyes widened. His member came right before her face, as he stood over her.

_What the hell-_

"Reimu, um." He held her mug still, looking around. "We're not bothering you, are we? We really like you, so..."

Mars spoke up from behind. "Ye- yeah. This is, like… Ma- Marisa said, you were really stressed out lately…"

Uzuki began to undo her sarashi, eager to see her breast's center. "I- I think you're really hot."

...Reimu felt her body lighten, as she relaxed into the boys around herself.

"I'm…" Becoming light-headed, she smiled. "I'm fine. Th- thank you…"

...Rei smiled down at her. "I'm glad…"

Her face red, Reimu looked between Rei's bobbing member, and Marisa in the background. Mashiro had his arms folded, smiling at all of them.

_What the hell…_

"What-" She spoke to them, her instinct kicking in. "What the hell's this…?"

"I toldja, Reimu." Marisa grinned down again. "Our fanclub!"

Mashiro's gaze took in the whole barn. "They're all going through puberty. And, you know, it's not like _we're_ done with our teenhood yet, either. You're eighteen too, right Reimu?"

"I mean…" Reimu saw where this was going, already. "What the hell is this place?"

Mashiro nodded, looking reverent. "When I was a child, an older boy took me here, with others of my generation. He'd invite girls to come by and chat, and if they were cool with what we did, well… we'd all experiment together."

_What the fuck..._

Reimu's mouth was agape. "S- so… you're just- ambushing village girls?"

...Mashiro shook his head. "Well, no. If they don't want a part of this, we give them some money and let them leave, and hope _really hard_ they don't tell anybody."

_So, this is all voluntary, I guess. Still..._

"Everyone here means well, ze. I think!" Marisa stepped up to them, looking down at Reimu. "An' knowin' you Reimu, I think it'd be good for ya to _cut loose,_ y'know? Maybe… _experiment_ a little?"

Reimu felt at all the hands on her chest, and searched the gazes of the boys around herself.

"I… I might want to…" She shook her head. "But-... Keine's counting-..."

Her eyes met Rei's member again. _So big, for a boy like him…_

Marisa smiled warmly. "There's nothin' wrong with bein' a bit of a perv, Reimu. Everyone is, I think."

Mashiro nodded hard. "Anyone who says otherwise isn't being honest. Or, maybe a youkai. Not sure how they… you know…"

Rei was close enough for Reimu to smell his shaft. It wasn't unpleasant to her.

_These… these stupid, cute boys…_

She felt her crotch warm, as the boys kneaded her breasts, and Mars brought his hands back into her hair.

Marisa was dragging Mashiro towards a different part of the barn. "Let's leave 'em _alone,_ Ma-kun. Give Reimu some her-time, yeah?"

"Su- sure…"

...Soon, they were out of sight.

The two other boys came up, only wearing t-shirts. "Wh- what the heck…" One of them had his mouth covered, blushing hard. "Y- you guys…"

The brown-haired boy's jaw was slack. "...I- is that-... Reimu?"

Reimu's heart was beating hard, as she gazed at Rei's member again.

_I'm getting dizzy…_

Rei was blushing just as hard, watching Reimu give him a wanting look.

_So-... so many boys…_

Her breasts became bare, the two boys at her sides undoing her sarashi. Now, they played with her bare tips, and she shut her eyes.

_I'm sorry, Keine. I lost._

She couldn't resist. Reimu leaned ahead, her lips meeting the tip of Rei's pale shaft.

"Aah…" She opened her mouth, and leaned further in. She ran her tongue along the bottom of his pale, ivory shaft, tasting its bottom.

"Re- Reimu…" Rei's eyes widened.

She leaned down, her mouth taking in one of his balls. "_Mm- mmh…"_ She hummed in pleasure, licking it with her mouth.

Opening wider, she used her hand to guide both into her mouth. _"Shk- shhk!"_ She sucked on them, eyes crossing as his length throbbed against the bridge of her nose.

_It tastes so good._

Her fundoshi was growing wetter.

_They're so young, so hot…_

"Mwah- ah…" Reimu released him from her mouth, and leaned back, giving him a big smile. "Si- sit down. Yo- you're Rei, right?"

Rei began to sit immediately, beaming. "Ye- yeah! Unf..." He grunted when getting onto his butt, on the barn floor.

Reimu looked around at all the boys around herself. _They're all so fucking cute!_

She crawled forward, working the beet-red boy from her lap, so she could get closer to Rei. "Co- come here."

Picking him up, she took him over to the hay where he'd be more comfortable.

Plopping him down into the hay, she immediately got onto her knees in it with him, and gave into her lust.

"_Mm- shk…"_ She began to suck on his long, cute dick. "_Nn- nnh."_

Mars came up to them, dropping onto his knees, and poking his member towards Reimu's face. "Mm-... Reimu- ca- can you-...?"

She reached over with her right arm, and began to caress him.

_They're all- so huge, for kids…_

"Re- Reimu!" Uzuki spoke up, sliding off Reimu's skirt. "Ca- can I have sex with you!?"

With her free arm, she began to work off her fundoshi, while he took off her skirt. "Mm- mmh…"

Her tongue ran across the bottom of Rei's length. Her lips hugged his skin tight, head bobbing back and forth to take him into her throat.

She went up to his root. _Oh- gods, it fills my whole throat… he's so big…_

Rei's hips twitched. "Re- Reimu- I'm-..."

She felt his shaft harden, and her eyes lit up. _He's about to-_

"_Hrk-..."_ She shut her eyes. Rei came in her mouth, deep in her throat, and she could feel the cum slide down.

She was confused for a moment, having never done this sort of thing before, but then she realized.

_He came so deep in- that I'm not even tasting it-... it- it's just going right into me…_

She brought her throat back, when she thought he was done, but he was still pulsing.

Cum flooded Reimu's cheeks. "_Mmgh- hrk-"_

"Fwah!" She released him, taking in air. "Cofh- coff-"

His seed stained her rosy cheeks, and her brown hair.

Beside her, Mars had his hands around hers, using her soft palm to jerk himself off.

The other two boys came up, unsure how to get in on this.

Reimu felt a warmth on one of her buttcheeks, and the brown haired boy stood over her, rubbing himself against her own brown hair.

"I- I'm putting a condom on." Uzuki spoke up. "I- I dunno if miss Marisa gave you the anti-... birth control thing- so I'm just gonna go get a condom, okay?"

...Reimu hadn't even thought of that.

_That-... huh. He's not a bad person, I guess._

"Oo- oh, yeah. You should." Mars nodded, while he stroked himself with Reimu's right hand.

_I got cum all over my face…_

Reimu looked up at Rei. He was smiling down at her, face only mildly red. His shaft was still twitching, cum rolling down it.

"Aaah…" She leaned forward, and licked some of it up. Although it was bitter, she smiled at the wash of excitement on his face.

_Boys- are all over me, humping me._ _Fuck…_

Azusa began to crawl down under Reimu. "I- I wanna suck on your-... boobs."

Reimu felt a poke at her cheek. Mars came closer, smiling as he rubbed himself against her face. "He- hey…"

Reimu held out her tongue, licking the bottom of his shaft. _I'm so fuckin' horny…_

Uzuki got back, just when she thought she'd have to finger herself instead. "I'm ready!" He smiled with confidence, as he came up behind her.

The boy rubbing on Reimu's hair came around, poking his shaft against Reimu's left cheek now.

Rei was still hard, poking his member back in. "Re- Reimu…"

"Aa-" She blinked at the amount of boy infront of herself-

"_Mm- mmh…"_ Then, Mars shoved himself in, hands wrapping around Reimu's head. Reimu accepted him, gaze flicking up as his cock filled her throat completely.

He grinded the base of his root against her bottom lip, beaming widely. Almost instantly, he'd hit a high of pleasure, so he had to force himself to take it easier, so he could enjoy Reimu longer.

"Al- alright!" Uzuki leered down at Reimu's petite, creamy butt. He had the yellow star-tipped teal condom on, and was lining his shaft up with Reimu's maidenly place. "I'm ready…"

"_Shk…"_ Reimu sucked on Mars' boyhood. She took more care this time, her tongue extending past her bottom lip to service as much of him as possible, as she slowly ran her lips up and down his entire shaft.

Mars quickly couldn't resist her. He stared intently down, obsessed with the progress Reimu was making, and how loving she looked.

Then, Uzuki slowly slid himself in.

_Fwap._ His hips met Reimu's butt.

"_Nnh!"_ Reimu lost her virginity to Uzuki.

There was no pain; as Reimu had unfortunately discovered when she first began masturbating, breaking a hymen was in fact possible during masturbation.

_He- he's filling me up…_

_Fwap, fwap, fwap._ Reimu took Mars' member up to the root, while Uzuki picked up speed, thrusting into her.

The boy grinding himself on her hair came. Warm cum began to stain her brown hair, and her red bow.

Reimu felt overwhelmed, all of a sudden. _So- so many boys… oh, gods…_

Her face red, she sucked obediently on Mars' twitching length. "Shk-... shk- nnh- gh…"

Uzuki slapped her butt once, while thrusting as deep as he could into her. "_Nn- _Reimu-..."

"_Nn- nnh…"_ She moaned happily.

Her breasts were pressed together below, Azusa sucking on them both, looking sedate as he did so.

_Yes…_

Her mind was flooded with warmth, her blush intense as she dizzily sucked on Mars' cock.

He couldn't take it anymore, hands gripping Reimu's head tightly. "Rr- _nn- Reimu…"_

When he thrust himself as deep as he could into the unfocused Reimu, she realized what was going to happen. Mars was at his limit.

Sparks went off in Reimu's head, as Mars' pale length pulsed erratically, and a warmth slid down the back of her throat.

_I love young boys,_ Reimu realized. _They're fucking hot…_

She was forced to drink Mars' love, while Uzuki held tight onto her waist, thrusting himself in deep every half-second.

_He- he's gonna drive me crazy…!_ It was more intense than Reimu's masturbation sessions, but her hormones were on fire, driven by the sights, scents and tastes around her.

Azusa scooted up in the hay. "Re- Reimu- lemme use your breasts. Your chest is so _big…_"

"Mm- mmh…" Her mouth was still full of Mars' cock. He gazed down at her, petting her head, still cumming.

"Re- Reimu!" Rei jerked himself off in the meanwhile, and came up to unload his second ejaculation onto Reimu.

"Mm- mmh…?" She gazed at him as he pumped himself hard, watching his penis twitch.

Then, he came, streams marking her face.

_So much boy cum…_

"_Nn- nnh…"_ She moaned, from the full sensation filling her vagina again and again, the fullness of her mouth, and the warm cum marking her face.

The boy humping her side came, cum spreading onto her back.

"Reimu…" Mars exhaled. "Please-... when we're done, come back again…"

Her heart pumped in endearment. She adored these boys.

_They're perfect…_

...Slowly, she ran her head back up and down his shaft, continuing to suck. "Shk…"

"Oo- ooh…" Mars beamed, arms locking up before himself, face reddening brighter. "Nn- aa-"

"Fuck…" Uzuki moaned, squeezing Reimu's hips like a vice. "Ff- fuck!"

_I- I'm getting fucked by hot boys…_

Mars held onto her cum-soaked hair, and slid himself back in again. "Al- alright…"

Reimu felt his balls touch her chin. "Mgh- _hrk…"_

_He's going again- oh my god-_

Reimu closed her eyes, obediently letting him grind his member on her servicing tongue and receiving throat.

_Slap!_ Uzuki slapped Reimu's butt a second and final time. His thrusts were becoming erratic-

Then, liquid slid down the condom, further lubricating it. Reimu came herself, her walls tightening.

"_Mm- mmh- nhn!"_ She lost herself in Mars' thickness, taking in his paleness to the root, and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Aa- nh!" Mars' jaw hung in amazement, reveling in the feeling of Reimu's whole throat, and her loving tongue.

Uzuki grinned wickedly, the slaps of his thighs against Reimu's rosy, receiving ass becoming louder and louder.

Then, he gasped. "Aa- _ha-..."_

Reimu felt the warmth. Between her ejaculation, Mars' thick cock in her throat, and the condom filling her insides, Reimu's mind went completely blank in pleasure and perversion.

_I- I love boys! Yes…! I- I'm so fucked! Nn- nnh- aa-...!_

| Shrine Maiden of Adulthood |

...Lucidly lying on the pile of hay, Reimu felt sticky.

She looked up at the big, teal condom in her hands. It was filled with Uzuki's cum. If he hadn't been wearing that condom, she'd have been impregnated for sure.

Azusa sat on her chest, straddling her. He was the last boy to actually get off, gently kneading his breasts and grinding his cock against her chest.

_These fucking boys…_

She gazed up at him, her cheeks rosy. Then, her eyes crossed, looking down at the warmth between her modest breasts.

_They really got the better of me._ _And… I don't let many things get the better of me._

_But… maybe these boys can be an exception. This was-... the hottest thing ever. Ma- maybe when one of them gets older, we can be boyfriend and girlfriend… ma- maybe._

"Wa-... want me to suck on it?" Reimu gazed up at Azusa, while he humped her soft breasts.

"Nn…" He looked tempted. "...Ye- yeah."

He scooted forward, unable to resist.

"Oo- mgh…" Reimu had her mouth filled with his member nearly instantly.

She had to lean up, to take more of it in-

"_Ghk…"_ Then, she found herself helpless, as he slid his length root-deep into her face, his balls touching her chin. "Mm-"

He came right away.

"_Hrk!"_ Reimu found the cum splashing back up her throat from the awkward angle, this time.

_So- so much- fuck- ngh-_

"Coff- kh- coff!" Reimu coughed, when Azusa was done with her. "Kh- aah… hah~."

He smiled down at her shyly. "Ss- sorry, Reimu. I just- really wanted to-... you know, on your face…"

_What'm I gonna tell Keine…? I just became a toy of like, six different cute boys. Nn- not an actual toy, since they're practically my toys- but still. They took my virginity…_

Rei came by, after having rested. "Um… Reimu?" He had another mug of beer, after the last one earlier had spilled. He also had a condom on. "Do you wanna take a break? I-... you can sit on mm- my lap, while you do that, if you want…"

...Reimu smiled, desire building. "Nn-... sure thing. Rei."

| Shrine Maiden of Adulthood |

Marisa stalked around the corner of the barnhouse, wiping cum from her lips. "Fun, fun, fun~, Ma-kun. Should we see how Reimu's-... ah."

Reimu was on one of the wooden chairs, sipping from a mug of beer.

Her legs were spread, Rei sitting under her, his length piercing her lovely place.

"Nn- nnh…" She had a dazed, happy look on her face, as she leaned back.

Rei's blush was intense, as he rubbed his head against the side of Reimu's body, nuzzling her underarm area and gazing at a breast. His arms were tightly around her thighs, doing his best to hold the older woman in just the right position so he could thrust into her fully.

"_Fuuck."_ Reimu moaned. "Wh- why-... are you- sho _bhi~g…_"

Marisa leered, looming closer. "...Hehe- hehehe. Looks like the cuties broke Reimu's hardass act. An' that ain't easy, ze."

"She's just like the rest of us." Mashiro remarked. "Curious, and horny."

"Yh- yhou two…" Reimu saw them. "Nn- _hah…"_ Rei's cock made her feel so full. "_Rei…"_

She winced an eye shut, cumming herself. Rei's teeth were gritted as he put all his effort into thrusting into her, and keeping her legs nice and spread.

Reimu's fluids spritzed down the condom, her body shaking as she lost her senses in the pleasure.

"Look at you…" Marisa was in love with the visual. "Legs all spread for a fuckin' _cutie patootie._ Never thought I'd see Reimu on a cloud nine this high!"

"_Aanh…"_ Reimu couldn't fight back, her mind a complete mess of pleasure. "He- he-... _fhucked me…"_

_Cla- clack!_ Her mostly empty mug clattered on the ground, and she beamed.

"_Ehehe- nnh- aahn!"_ Reimu had fully given up by this point, smitten by Rei's effort to please her.

Then, she felt it. A warmth spread throughout her whole vagina.

"_Oo-..."_ Reimu shut her eyes. This whole situation was like a dream for her; the gentle but assertive nature of the boys having flipped all the right switches in her brain, for her to completely give up to them, and let them do what they want with her.

Particularly, she favored Rei, for now.

Reimu's insides were full of Rei's seed, thankfully contained by a condom.

"Rr- Reimu…" Rei moaned out, sniffing her hot body as he nuzzled her. "Yho- you're _awesome…_"

Reimu twitched. She'd realized drool had spilled down her right cheek, just now.

_I wanna kiss him so fucking bad goddamn it_

"I-..." Reimu looked happy. "I feel _full…_"

Marisa smiled. "'Cause ya _are,_ silly. How was it?"

...Reimu shivered. "Sh- shut up…"

...Marisa stared intently at Reimu's cumstained body, before looking away.

_I wanna stay like this forever. Full of Rei's cum… an- and feeling really warm…_

Reimu smiled down at him. "Ca- can you keep going?"

He let Reimu's legs go, his arms finally giving up, failing to let himself pull out.

"Nnh!" Reimu felt his last, accidental thrust into her! "Eh- ehehe…"

| Shrine Maiden of Adulthood |

It was late day, now. Most of the boys had to go home, but Mashiro said they'd be back come tomorrow.

_Got no idea what to tell Keine. "I got captured and plowed by your kids and loved every second of it"? "Your kids seduced me and I got banged by all of them"? I- I mean, as far as I'm concerned, they're closer to men than you'd think…_

Her, Rei, Mashiro and Marisa stood outside the barn, as the sun set in the background.

"So!" Marisa clapped her hands together. "What's the result, ze?"

Reimu huffed, still feeling a little sticky, despite cleaning up. "...Better… than I thought."

Marisa sneered. "Heheh. Dude, you _totally_ went all bottom bitch on 'em, ze. You loved gettin' railed, admit it. I mean, provided, they got some _pretty good-sized ones_ fer like… how old they are!"

Reimu scratched her own red cheek. "Screw you. I-... nngh." There wasn't a lot she could say against that. "I- I guess I liked, letting go of control for awhile. And, when they were all nice to me, that just kinda… made me hotter."

She looked over at Rei, whose face was still very red.

"And, you…" She came up to him…

Leaning over, she kissed him on the forehead. "...Co- come by my shrine later. Wi- with food, maybe. And-... aa- and condoms…"

Marisa's face lit up like Christmas morning.


End file.
